


Tea for Two

by Ezzy



Series: Victoriana Gotham [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy/pseuds/Ezzy
Summary: Barbara Gordon meets Delilah Grayson at a garden party when they are respectively fifteen and thirteen. Barbara is coming into her curves and knows how to smile engagingly and make intelligent conversation, she is still however relegated to the children’s table.
Delilah Grayson is whip thin with too big knees and elbows, though she still moves more gracefully than most adult women. She is too dark to be fashionable and smiles too widely. She doesn’t want to sit at the adult’s table and tries to encourage a game of hide and go seek in the Drake’s maze. She is nevertheless charming.





	

Barbara Gordon meets Delilah Grayson at a garden party when they are respectively fifteen and thirteen. Barbara is coming into her curves and knows how to smile engagingly and make intelligent conversation, she is still however relegated to the children’s table.

Delilah Grayson is whip thin with too big knees and elbows, though she still moves more gracefully than most adult women. She is too dark to be fashionable and smiles too widely. She doesn’t want to sit at the adult’s table and tries to encourage a game of hide and go seek in the Drake’s maze. She is nevertheless charming.

Everyone has heard of Delilah, in the same way everyone knows the name Wayne, she is an outsider whose story has become so woven into Gotham’s narrative it has sucked her in with it. No one would dare call her unsuitable, not with the towering backing of the Wayne legacy and her own natural charm to face down, but she is different. Barbara’s father is one of the most important men in the city but he is not tonne. It is possibly for this reason that they are sat next to each other. 

She is both awed and annoyed at the way Miss Grayson throws off propriety and gathers supporters for her maze scheme, despite being far older than that being acceptable. Barbara is no stick in the mud, the costume under the loose floorboard is enough proof at least to herself and one of these days she’s going to catch up with the Bat himself. But to Delilah freedom seems more important than any reproving word or glance.

She somehow convinces Barbara to give the dry scones a miss and accompany her into the maze. They get lost and spend far too much time away from the party. When they make it back to find everyone looking for them, and her father’s expression indicates a distinct lack of library visits in her future. 

Delilah laughs and skips to Lord Wayne’s side, and he smiles indulgently all the way through his reproof. It isn’t fair.

That doesn’t mean the maze wasn’t as fun as the other girl had suggested. Or that they’d been addressing each other as Babs and Dee by the final few turns. 

Barbara Gordon befriends Delilah Gordon at a Garden Party when they are respectively fifteen and thirteen. Having to forgo the library that Saturday was probably worth it.


End file.
